The quality of fiber articles has a tendency to shift from the conventional properties such as durability to sensible properties giving a comfortable feeling. Even in the case of woven cotton fabrics, those having a silk-like texture have been developed and studied in association with the tendency toward sensibility. As an example for this purpose, there has been developed a woven fabric made of a spun yarn of small count which is prepared from high-quality raw cotton having a great fiber length and a small fineness.
The fiber length and fineness of conventional raw cotton will, however, vary depending upon its kind and other factors, and when raw cotton having a small fiber length is used, it is difficult to prepare a spun yarn of small count. Even in the case of Sea island cotton which is said to have a great fiber length and a small fineness, the quality of woven fabrics obtained therefrom is not yet sufficient and unsatisfactory.